Naparitti
Biography Naparitti or Naps, as he's chosen, is a Sanguine-Melancholic Satyr, currently living in Littlebridge, that enjoys the beauties of nature, the wonders of space, and the joys of social interaction. He is gifted with archery, natural magic, and the musical art of the lyre, but he tends not to use the first two of those three skills for offensive purposes. At birth he was signed by divine contract to work under Dionysus. This was most likely to hide him, the last son of Pan, among the masses of Dionysus’s servants, though the exact reasons he needed to be hidden are yet unknown. As a result, he never knew his father directly, but holds the nature god and his legacy in high regard. Recently, at the age of 20, Naps was released from his contract, and thus lost the protection and security it afforded him. However, with its release the satyr also gained his freedom, as life under the god of revelry proved to be much less than a party. However his time under the god’s brass sandal had its benefits. Naparitti grew strong carrying his over-sized junk around, and his occasional time off was spent well. Dionysus, like many before him, made his dominion in the forest of man. His wild crop and the critters that attracted often led to bands of hunters frequenting the lands he cultivated. One such group, under Artemis’s banner, taught Naps his bowman-ship and showed him hints of what the outside world had to offer. That one spark led the Satyr on a path of learning that eventually acclimated him with the whole of human customs. He garnered a particular fascination with astrology and human fashion, the later of which extended in to the realms of cleanliness. With so much hair it's a wonder Naparitti doesn't share the stench of his equestrian cousins, but his aforementioned dedication to hygiene resulted in him being quite a good bit cleaner than most other Satyrs. Naps would often takes hours on end, in the presence of nymphs and dryads, to forgo the usual ravenous activities of his kin and instead wash each and every nook and cranny he has, and his fickleness didn’t go unnoticed. Eventually the other Satyr’s insultingly christened him of “The Last Daughter of Pan.” a name he never much minded inherently, but nevertheless was used against him all throughout his teenage years. However, Naps uncanny attunement with nature prevented the other Satyr’s from doing much more than name calling. Unfortunately the source of their insult was somewhat warranted. Although he’s nice enough to those who are nice to him, Naparitti can be excessively fickle at times. Usually his attitude is rather peachy, but when things don’t go the way he plans, the Satyr tends to get a bit irritable. How he’ll fare in a world that doesn’t want him has yet to be determined. Appearance At 5’3 and about 183 pounds, Naps is short but stocky with an atypically built mocha colored body verging on the edge of contradictory. His shoulders are wide and built, as are His arms and chest, but as an onlookers gaze descends they’d notice a variety of more feminine body features. His hips widen out His frame into a prominent pearish hourglass that's accentuated further by thickly stacked thighs and slightly less built calves that lead to his goat like hooves. Naparitti is exceptionally hairy, with curly golden brown fur all over him, and has no intention of changing that anytime soon. From his cute little goat tail, a light trail of fur crawls down his lower back and between his legs, miraculously avoiding both of his admittedly plump rear cheeks before merging with the hair surrounding his parts, and ending in a love trail that crawls up his abs all the way to his bellybutton. Like most satyrs, a thicker fur coats His thighs and calves. Naps face could melt stone. His rosy cheeks and wide eyes conspire with supple, plump lips and and button like human nose to grant him the flattering title of "entirely too cute for your own good." Fortunately for hearts everywhere not all these features are always immediately visible. His mess of curls often times elapse those coppered colored eyes, and his matching side burns occasionally mask the red in his round cheeks. However, other than his eyebrows, Naps has no other facial hair. Napparitti has two short stubby horns extending out his forehead and two sensitive goat like ears mapped to the sides of his head, also covered with light fur. The remainder of his fur rest in expected locations, upon the forearms, under the arms, and tufted triangularly upon his chest.